


BFF/BF

by Gukkiiepie



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Suminseok, bottom kook, namjin - Freeform, taekook, top tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gukkiiepie/pseuds/Gukkiiepie
Summary: Taehyung  and Jungkook are childhood friend/ best friend/ secret boyfriend.Original on @Gukkiiepie on Wattpad (Recommend read it in Wattpad because there are pictures and stuffs)
Relationships: best friend - Relationship, couples - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	BFF/BF

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Jungkook after 5 years have returned to Korea, where he was born. He has been going to school in England in those past years. But he finally here, in Seoul. He just exited the airplane, start to enter the airport.

He just wears his casual clothes, like everyone else. But for some reason, he got a lot of stares and glances from people.

He just ignore them and dial a number.  
(+82) xxx-xxxx  
-Jk's POV-  
"Hello? This is Jungkook." I call a very close friend of my name Jimin.

"Oooohhhh, Jungkookiee~ How are youuuuuu?~"Jimin said, "I see you change your phone number again."

"Yeah, how about not talking about that and come get me from the airport you shortie."

"HEY!! I'm not a shortie, what the address so I can come and whoop your ass."

"Ok, ok, calm down and I gonna send the address rights now." I end the call and sending Jimin the airport address/name.

Mochi~🍡  
Kookie~  
Ok, here.  
(Address....)  
Ok now come pick me up Mochi.

(After 15 minutes of Jimin taking his sweet time driving and Jungkook wait for his ass off.)

"Yyoooooo, Jungkookieeeee"Jimin said running toward me, extend his 'yo' and my name.

"YA!! Why does it take you so long to drive here?" I said frustrated.

"Heyyyy, chillll, I'll buy banana milk ok." Jimin says in his oh sweet voice (which not affect Jungkook, but the banana milk make up for it)

"Promise?~" I said cutely

Jimin cooed and chuckle a little "Promise."

"Ok, I forgive you, now can we go?" I said excitedly.

We enter his white Lamborghini and he starts driving.

"So where do you want to go? Tae house? Because your mom said that when you come back you will live with him." Jimin asks while his eyes were on the road.

I think for a while  
"Umm....., does he know I'm coming back today?" I question 

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure only me, Hopi and Yoonie know" Jimin reply still focus on the road.

"I want to surprise him so can I stay for the night at your house?" I make puppy eyes even though he too focus on the road to look at me.

"Oh, ok sure. But don't question anything if you hear some strange noises 😏." Jimin said smirking a little 

"Do you guy that horny? But fine, I am sure that those 'strange noises' will not disturb my sweet dream." I said while gagging a little. 

"Ok then, we're here," Jimin said exiting the car.  
I go after him, entering his house (mansion) greeting by a sleeping grandpa (Yoongi), and a sleeping Sunshine, both were cuddling each other.

Jimin show me where I could sleep. We go eat, Jimin gives me my school uniform and we all go to sleep. Just like Jimin said, those 'strange noises' surely happen.

(The next day~)

JK's POV  
My alarm when off, which mean I have to leave my sweet dream, and the cozy bed. I when to the bathroom to do my daily routine. Which includes a shower, brush my teeth, style my hair, and doing my business. I when outside the bathroom and change into my uniform.

I when downstair (his room on the second floor) to the kitchen. Where he sees Yoongi, Hopi, and Jimin sitting at the counter waiting for me.  
"What took you so long to get ready?" Yoongi said quite irritating.

"Hey!! That's not a nice baby!!" Hoseok said hitting Yoongi should lightly.

"It fine Hopi, and don't say that Yoonie, now Kookie sitting down so we could eat our breakfast. Hurry because we only have an hour before school, and you need to get your class schedule so it wasn't a lot of time left." Jimin said patting the seat next to him and also calming Yoongi, and Hoseok down.

"Ok, ok" I sit down and start to eat.  
We finish eating and heading to Yoongi car.

Yoongi drives all of us to school. Jimin led me to the principal office and then he when with Yoongi, and Hoseok to class. I knock the door a couple of time, then I heard a small "Come in." After hearing that, I walk in greeting by a man in his mid-30s smiling at him.

"You must be Jeon Jungkook, here is your schedule. I gonna walk you to your first class." The principal said still smiling 

"Ok thanks Mr." I said smiling back at him then the principal walking out the office. I follow after the principal, we go down the hall and stop at a classroom. The principal entered the class first, then gestured me to walk in.

"So here is the new student, please treat him right." The principal said when I walk in, he then walks out.

"Hello my name is Jeon Jungkook, nice to meet you all." I said while bowing a little. I don't know why but people starting to whisper, staring, and glances at me. But I ignore them, then the teacher speak up.

"Jungkook, you can sit that the seat at the back, beside Taehyung." Everyone after hearing this, their face shocked and look at the teacher in disbelief (Taehyung attending school late so he was the same grade as Jungkook). It feels weird why everyone looks shocked when the teacher tells me to sit next to my sweet and lovely best friend (Lover 😏). 

" Why did all of them look so shocked?" I whisper to the teacher.

"Oh because he was the top student, and as a top student he asks us to let him sit alone. But as you see that the only seat that is left." She said looking down at my TaeTae. I nod and walking down to the back of the classroom. He was reading so I tap his shoulder to get his attention. I then speak up.

"Hello there my lovely bestie!!!!" I said excitedly. He looks at me and then chuckles a little.

"Wow, hello there, you finally bring your ass back here huh!?" Taehyung said grinning at me.

"Well yeah, after you left to come back here 2 years ago, I have to go through every day without my best friend." I said fake cry in front of him. I look back to see he tried to hold back his laugh. Then I look around meeting all the shocked eyes from people in the class. I turn back to Taehyung and said.

"What did you do to them, they look shocked when you talk to me. YA!! Did you bring that cold face to school when you came back to Korea!?" I said look like shock, but not really. I'm used to it. 

"Well not all the time. I still bring my sweet face up with the hyung." He replies shrug a little.

I sign and said "Fine, now let me sit in your seat." He then stands up and everyone panics. I look at them weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I ask quite a surprise.

The teacher speaks up "Why are you standing up? Wasn't Jungkook sit next to you? Or do you want to change to a different table?" She asks Taehyung.

Taehyung stand there look confuse "Well, he said to seat on my seat, so I move to his seat." He said look at the teacher with 'what so surprise' look.

I then tap his shoulder so we could continue changing the seat. The teacher just shrug and then we start the lesson for today.

(Time skip to lunch~, don't ask, this author not less lazy than the other:)))

Tae's POV  
Finally it lunch, I already learn all of that stuff that the teacher keeps repeating. I just want to spend time with my cute little bunny, Kookie. And also want to know why he not telling me when he returns, I should punish him later;). For now, just ask him first. I and Jungkook now talking random stuff while going to the cafeteria. In the middle of our conversation, a male student that about 1 or 2 years older than me walk up to me and said:

"Hi my name is John (I don't know just roll with it, I guess.) I have like you since the first day I saw you in school. So can you please go out with me?" He asks. I can feel everyone's eyes were on me, and my Kookie tries to hold his laugh. I pretty sure that he was the basketball captain in this school, but who care.

"What if I said no," I said to John and slightly glance at Jungkook who tries his best not to laugh.

"Well you can't because I'm the captain of the school basketball, who everyone wants to date. You should be glad I chose you." He said confidently.

"Well you bring up the negative things that everyone shouldn't mention while asking me out. So sorry captain I will not go out with you. See ya or maybe not, but bye." I said and walk past him, Jungkook then follow me.

"WAIT!!! Being a school basketball team's captain is a negative thing?!" John shout. I smirk and said: " No, but you have to find out it on your own." Jungkook now can't hold it any longer, busted out of laughter.

"His confusing face looks so funny 😂!!" Jungkook said and laugh at the same time (if that possible). I just grin and nod and continue to walk while making conversation with him. if you confuse why he not mad/angry/upset/jealous, it because he saw this daily. And he knows that I'm his and he's mine so he just found their reaction funny. When we arrive we sit down at an empty table, Jungkook ask me to get lunch for him because he too hungry to walk.

Jk's POV  
When Taehyung goes get lunch for me a group of people walking to me. That group is my group of friends, which includes Jin, our worldwide handsome. 

Namjoon, the smartest (all of them are smart, it just Namjoon are a little smarter). 

Yoongi, our grandpa. 

Hoseok, our sunshine. 

And Jimin, our Mochi. 

The group includes Tae, too. They sit down and start talking. After 5 minutes, Tae was back with two trays of food.

"So tell me..." He starts " When did you come back" His voice was lower than normal and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Umm... Yesterday, but I just want to surprise you today so..." I kind of whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"Well that was a great surprise, but you going to have your punishment later when we get home, baby boy." He whispers close to my ear so no one can hear. I gulp and nod slowly. After finish eating, everyone separate to go to their different class.

(After school)

Jk's POV  
This school wasn't that bad, to be honest. People are very friendly, and of course, no one takes advantage of the trust that I give them yet. So everything is all good. Tae said to wait in front of the school gate, he gonna go take his car so we can go home. It takes quite long but I understand. I had seen the parking lot and it was packed. I decided to play on my phone, because well I have nothing else to do. Then from nowhere come a group of 5 peoples about 2 years older than me tap my shoulder to get my attention. I recognize one of them, it was the oh so confident basketball captain. I just wait there for them to start the conversation first.

"Hello there, weren't you with that disrespectful nerd from earlier." The basketball captain said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and reply.

"Well he was a nerd that our famous captain here being rejected by, so I'm glad to be his friend. Also, I was waiting for him, so can you fuck off." He looks at me with bloodshot eyes, meanwhile Tae honking. I turn around seeing my lovely Tae, then without looking back waving my hand at the basketball captain, also his group and jogging toward Tae car. I get inside his car, meet with a confusing Tae.

"So why do you talking to them?" Tae said and start the engine.

"Well they start it first, and I talk back because of my lovely sweet sexy boyfriend here getting insulted," I said try to sound pissed. He chuckles and asks.

"Well as your lovely sweet sexy boyfriend can I may know what they insulted me about." I look at him and nods even though I know he can't see it.

"They say you're a disrespectful nerd, can you believe that!?" I said piss at what they said.

"Well it wasn't the worse insults, soooo~," Taehyung said to extend his last word a little which is unnecessary. "But what do you said to defend me though?"

"Well, I said the best line that I ever say to an insulter (is that a word, idk)." I said as I remember the line "I said 'Well he was a nerd that our famous captain here being rejected by, so I'm glad to be his friend" I said to copy the line exactly and I said it proudly.

"Well indeed, I can't believe my sweetheart here can think of that wonderful line, and we're here," Tae said while stopping the car, meanwhile, me feeling proud because of the praise that I received. The house (mansion) was indeed beautiful.

It was the best one I see so far, so I was impressed, seeing me look at the house with my big doe eyes, Tae chuckle.

"You like it? I desire it, using what I like and remember what you like too." Tae said looking at the house. I grin widely at him and said.

"You did a good job," I said try to sound like a sarcastic. He chuckles which I swear can kill me in less than a heartbeat, and I do not regret it. Tae starts to walk inside and I'm following him right behind. There is no service which is odd for a big house, but I like it. I don't really like having servants anyway.

"If you wonder why no one was here, it because I don't like people just walking around my house. And also I try to live like a normal person, just with a bigger house." He said, sometime I wonder how can he know what I'm trying to ask or like confuse about something.

"How the fuck did you know what I'm trying to ask?!" I ask him to try to find the answer to a question that I have all these years.

He shrugs "I don't know, you just look like you want to ask that question."

"Let's go, I show you your room even though you going to sleep in my room anyway," Tae said start walking upstairs. I follow him into the room and again mesmerized by the room.

It was really beautiful, it just that I'm not going to use it much. Well if I'm 100% honest right now I going to say I rather see the last thing before when to bed and the first thing I wake up was the stunning sexy Tae more than an empty bedroom. Like who wouldn't want that, rights?

"It beautiful, not as beautiful as you but beautiful for a bedroom," I said eyeing him up and down. He chuckles a little and starts walking out.

"You can put your clothes here or in my room, you choose." He said "Well, I gonna put my clothes in your room because this bedroom just going to hold me when I'm mad at you. But as you already know I can't be mad at you for long so this bedroom going to be empty for a long time." I reply to him as he nods and starts walking to what I believe is his room.

He opens the door meeting with a darker gray color room, and also a very mesmerizing room.

"Ok set your things down you can put it away later, now let finish the tour." He said as I nod and follow him.

Tae's POV  
So after showing him the bedroom I decided to introduce him to a room that after the first time he uses it, he will not want to use it again. It calls the 'Red Room'.

"So this is the Red room, which no one allows to enter except me. Well, they can't anyway because I have the key." I said still standing outside the room, but I think again and decide to make this boy curious a little.

"You will not see it now, but I don't think you would want to see it anytime soon or never," I smirk as he began to whine just as I want.

"Please Taehyungie, you make me more curious now. And as you know I don't like it when I can't get the answer that I need." He said while whining.

"Well if you want to see the room, break the rule that I going to give you after the tour," I said smiling at the whining boyfriend in front of me. We finish the tour and walk back to our bedroom. I start to write down what the rule is and hand it to him.

Taehyung's rules  
1\. Do not touch yourself without permission.  
2\. Do not go and flirt with other people when I wasn't there.  
3\. Do not try to blame other people when it was your mistake, be honest with me.  
4\. No lies  
5\. Do not come home late, different when I'm going with you.  
6\. Don't think that you can do whatever you want because you thought that I will not see it.  
7\. Don't push my button.  
8\. Don't try to embarrass me.  
9\. Don't even think of turning me on outside the house.  
10\. Do not being a bad boy or you will regret it.

-Every time you break the rule you will be punished. Depend on how bad it is, the punishment will be as bad. Don't even try to stop me when we go through the punishment.-

Jk's POV   
After I read all the rule that he write down on the piece of paper, I thought for a while and ask him.  
"Umm... TaeTae, how badly did I have to break the rule to go in the Red room?" He chuckle a little which make me confuse. What in the world did that chuckle for?

"Well you have to break a really bad rule to enter the room, if it not that bad you just have a kind of harsh punishment." He said thinking a little. Then suddenly I remember something, I know it weird but I like to cross-dressing. And of course for only Taehyungie to see.

"Taehyungie do you have any cross-dressing stuff?" I ask him with hopeful eyes. He smile and stand up from the chair he just sit. Walk to wall, I was so confuse right now. Why the hell did he stand in front of a wall for? Then suddenly he put his hand on the wall, there are like light blue things flashing for like 5-6 seconds then disappear.

Then the wall suddenly split open reviews a wardrobe full of cross-dressing stuff. I was so amazed that I froze a good 5 seconds. He look at my reaction and chuckle.

"Cool right? I have add your hand print thing already, just did what I did and it will open. Do the same thing when you close and open in the inside too." I nodded and walk inside. I want to try everything in there, but I know I have to wait.

"Do you want to go on a date? It been a while since our last one." He said when I look through the stuff in the wardrobe. I nodded excitedly.

"YES!!! I have wait for this for years!!" I shout a little too loud.

He chuckle "Then dress up, nothing too special so just wear casual stuff. Don't wear anything that can make other people drool over u, got that?" He raised one of his eyes brows. I nod and he smile exiting the wardrobe. After a few minutes of trying to find thing to wear I finally come up with something.

I walk outside the wardrobe find Tae on his phone standing there like a model.

"It fit you perfectly." Taehyung said when he know my presence. I feel like nothing when I look at him and back at me.

"How can you? How can you always so good looking?" I frowned. He chuckle "Well you too." We then walk out the house, he lock the door and get inside the car. He start driving but he didn't tell me where though.

"Taeee pleaseee, tell me where are we going?" I said pleading him. He just keep his straight emotionless face, probably the face that everyone in school have to deal with everyday.

"We almost their Kookie, wait a little bit okay?" He said with that face again. "Fine, it better be worth it." I murmured under my breath. After what feel like hours the car stop. I look outside and it was the mall. This mall was huge though.

"I thought that you would want to by some new clothes." He said looking at me as I jump up and down in excitement. We walk inside, there weren't a lot of people which I'm really glad.  
(After an hour or so)

After we buy everything that I want. He said that we not done yet, so we go back inside the car. He drive us somewhere but I don't know because he blindfolded me. The car finally stop, I feel a pair of hand help me go out of the car.

"Just follow me ok?" He said and I just nod. We go up some stairs, then took a lot of step. Turn rights and left, then he finally stop. He took the blindfolded of and in front of me was a views of Han river.

It was mesmerizing, I keep staring until someone snap me out of my thought. Tae guide me to sit down, then a ton of food was place on our table.

We start eating, after finish we drive back home. I try think of something to reward my lovely boyfriend. And I come up with a perfect idea.

(S M U T alert 🚨!!!!!! Skip if you're uncomfortable)

Jk's POV   
I go to the wardrobe that have all the cross-dressing stuff that Taehyung have. I try to find something that can seduce him. Making him hard, and I found a perfect one. A black lace pantie under a black mini skirt. A sheer white button up on top, and top it of with a black choker. 

Taehyung was at the couch, I know because I saw him plopped down onto the couch when we arrive home.

"Taehyungie come into your room please." I said calling him from downstairs. I can hear his footsteps walking upstairs, then the door knob twist. He walk inside looking up at me and his jaw dropped.

3rd's POV  
Tae walk up the stairs into his room because his lover was calling him. When he walk inside then leave his eyes from his phone looking at his lover. Taehyung jaw dropped.

'Holy shit' Taehyung thought. This whole thing turn him on badly.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Jungkook said with a face so innocent that like the things he wear right now wasn't meant to turn anyone on.

"Wow babyboy, what's this?" Taehyung said smirking, look at jungkook from head to toes. This make Jungkook blush a little, he just stand there doesn't know how to reply.

"What is this for? Any special occasion?" Tae said walking to Jungkook, who now blushing really badly because of Tae keep staring at him.

"N-no, I j-just w-want to d-do s-something f-for you b-because of the d-date." Jungkook stutter out. Tae raised his hand caressed Kookie cheek then pulled him into a heated kiss.

Tae nibbling the younger bottom lip asking for entrance. Jungkook want to tease him a little so he deny. Taehyung groaned and groped the submissive's plump butt making him gasp. His tongue pushed past Jungkook's lips, explore the younger hot caverns. Sucking on the other tongues, they broke the kiss after a good 1 minute for air.

Tae move down nibbling the other neck and collarbone, marking the younger.

"Mmhah..~!!! Ta-tae!!!!" Jungkook moan, getting a slap on his inner thigh.

"It daddy for you." Taehyung said 3 octaves lower than his normal voice, send shiver down Jungkook spine.

His hand roaming around Jungkook torso under his sheer white button up. Jungkook was a moaning mess right now. "Mmhahm...mhanm!!! D-da-ddy!!!"

Then he move up kiss Jungkook again, while his hand remove his and the younger's shirt. Jungkook was moaning in the kiss. Break the kiss, Tae suck on the younger's right nipple, his right hand playing with the left one. And his left hand move down to the younger's ass and squeezing it.

"Mmahahm...!!! Da-dd-y-ahmm!!!" Jungkook moan get louder every second. Then Tae put 3 fingers in front of the younger's lip.

"Suck!" Taehyung demand sending shiver down Jungkook spine. Jungkook obey and suck hard on the older's fingers.

After a while Taehyung pull his fingers out, yank the skirt and the pantie throw it somewhere in the room. He turn Jungkook over, Jungkook hand was on the bed but his leg is still standing straight, display his big plump ass to the elder. This cause the older to groan of the view, he start to tease the rim of the younger's hole receiving multiple whine.

"J-just p-put it i-in a-lready!! Ahmmh...!!" Taehyung suddenly push 2 fingers into the younger's tight hole.

"Kookie, Do you masturbate yourself without me? Because it didn't feel like you did, it too tight." Taehyung said smirk at the sight in front of him. Jungkook hole was literally sucking his finger in.

"N-n-no I-i mmham d-didn't, th-e l-last mmhm ti-me w-was b-before ahamm y-you l-left." Jungkook said in between each moan.

"What a good boy you are." Taehyung praise, he start scissored inside Jungkook then put the third and final finger in.

"D-daddy p-pl-ease.." Jungkook pleading Tae.

"Please what baby? Tell daddy what do you want." Taehyung smirk

"Baby w-wan-t d-dad-dy c-cock t-o be in-sid-e o-f baby. W-want d-daddy t-o fi-ll baby u-p." Jungkook stutter out. Taehyung curl his finger inside of the younger's hole, cause the younger to let out a cute moan and that it. Taehyung pull his fingers out, receive a whine from the younger. And with one thrust he bottom out his whole length in the other tiny hole. ( He take his length out when fingering Jungkook hole)

"Aha... I-it h-hurt!!!!" Jungkook scream when Taehyung start moving without giving the younger time to adjust.

"Agh... too bad, this is what you get for seduce me." Taehyung groan "So tight... just for me"

Taehyung thrust into the younger in an animalistic speed (IDK).

"Ahh...I'm g-gonna cu-cum!!" Jungkook squeak out

"Not yet, this is also your punishment for not telling me that you coming back." Tae said while putting his thumb on the slit of Jungkook cock.

"Ahhh....hmammhm.... p-ple-ase d-dadd-dy I'm s-sor-rry." Jungkook cried out because of the overstimulation.

" Fine.. I'm close too... agh... cum for me baby" Taehyung groan remove his hand that was on the younger cock and with one last thrust spill his seed deep inside the younger.

"Ahhhhh..ahh!!!" Jungkook cum a few second later. Taehyung thrust a few more time bring them both out of their high, then fall on top of Jungkook.

"That was amazing, you can still take it after 2 years. Impressive." Taehyung praise.

"Hais.. don't make me more embarrass than I already are" Jungkook frown. Taehyung chuckle, stand up clean him and Jungkook up.

After clean up for both of them, Taehyung slip under the cover and cuddle with Jungkook. Both slip in their dreamland in each other embrace. 

(End of Smut for those who skip)

Jk's POV  
I being stir awake by the damn sun hitting on my face. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, warm and slow breathing hitting the back of my neck. I turn around and was blessed with a gorgeous face with the sunlight shone on his face. And it was the one and only Kim Taehyung. After a while admired his face, reality hits me. 'Yesterday is the day I got back which is Monday, then it makes today a Tuesday. And what we have from Monday to Friday? School.' I thought and start to panic right after. It currently 7:00 a.m., school starts at 7:45. I quickly get out of Taehyung arm get a whine in return.

"Stooopppp~, get back to bed~, "Taehyung whine out. "Nope, we have 45 mins till school start and if you get up now we can take shower together," I replied back.

He quickly gets out of bed and looks as excited as ever, I can't believe people call him cold. Probably because of his good acting, and his aura I guess. Well, he looks like a whole snack, and I ain't complain.  
Time skip~  
(Because there're nothing happen, don't think dirty 😏. Also, I'm too lazy like most authors out there.)

We finish shower together, doing our usual routine. Get dress into our uniforms, style our hair.

Then we when down to our kitchen to eat breakfast. We have a simple breakfast with pancakes because it both our favorite.

We finish breakfast (ᴮʳᵉᵏᵏᶦᵉ~ I just have to sorry😔). Taehyung grabs his keys and heads out with me. I walk out first, he follows me and locks the door after him. We both got into the car and he starts to drive to school.

Our house wasn't that far away from our school, about 5 minutes away from each other.

Because we wake up late so we only have 10 minutes until the bell of the first-period ring. We quickly walk to our first class, we have every class together because we ask the principal to schedule us together.

Right at the time, we reach our first class the bell rang. Well, at least we reach our class on time, right? We take a seat at the end of the class.

Right after we sit down on our chair the teacher came in. Holding a ton of papers, and with a strict face. She puts down her stuff, clears her throat, and starts talking.

"Today we gonna have another 2 students joining our class and we gonna choose the class president and also the class vice president today." The teacher announced

wow, this class is very popular huh? There are a lot of students who were put in this class. The teacher signals the 2 new students to come in.

The 2 students come in 1 boy and 1 girl. The moment they come in, the boy right away staring at me and the girl stared at Taehyung who is reading next to me.

" Please introduces yourself." The teacher said.

" My name is Choi Yu-jin (I don't know how to make a Korean name sorry), nice to meet you all." The female student, now know as Yu-Jin said

"My name is Lee Min-Jun, please treat me well." The male student said. At my first sight of them I know they are not good kids, they are the type of students that will not worry about school. Or like the bad boy/girl type.

"Ok, Choi Yu-jin and Lee Min-Jun please find a seat that you like." The teacher said

They both walking to me and Tae direction, Tae doesn't pay attention so he doesn't know. The girl which was now known as Choi Yu-jin walk up to me and said.

"Stand up." She said demanding. I decided not to because well this is my seat why in the world do I need to stand up for. I know what she is up to because clearly, her eyes are checking out MY Taehyung who is seating next to me.

"No" I reply coldly. She tsked (Is this even a work, Idk, and who care anyway) at me and slam her fist on my table.

"It's not a question it an order and you have followed it." She said, try to act scary but failed miserably, well for me at least.

"Well, I have the right to go against an order that is not from an important person," I reply back to her calmly. She looked like she might explode at any moment. "And why do you want me to anyway?" I question even tho I know what she up to.

"Well, it seems like that handsome guy over there is uncomfortable when he sitting next to you so I just want to help him by replacing you." She said flipping her hair in the process, thinking that she god even tho she isn't.

"Well it doesn't seem like it, I see him very comfortable. Also if you try to get his attention you need to do something more because it seems like he doesn't even know you're here." I state.

"Also if you want to sit next to him you need to ask him whether he wants your company or not," I said pointing to Tae.

Yu-jin faces Tae and tries to catch his attention by using her high annoying bitchy voice. Then she comes to realize she doesn't even know his name. She turns her head toward me and said "Hey what is his name I forgot to asked"

"Weren't you supposed to know, because you talk to me like you already know him for years. And his name is V, it wasn't his real name but you don't suppose to say his real name until he approved. Just so you know." I answer her. Without saying thank you she turns back to Tae.

"Hey there V, I know I'm hot so can you tell this annoying person to move his fat ass out of the chair which now mines." She said flirtingly and confidently.

Tae didn't even take a glance at her and Yu-jin began to get impatient. She turning her head back to me and raised one of her eyebrows, signal that she wants to know why Tae didn't answer her.

Even tho I already know the reason why she looks at me like that, but I act like I don't. Why? Because it's fun.

"What?" I asked. "Why doesn't he answer me, is he deaf or something?" She asked making my blood boiled. How dare she say stuff like that to my Taehyung.

"Well he isn't deaf, it just that you don't worth his time so he rather pays more attention to what he is doing," I said try to stay calm.

She huff "Well then do something I want to talk to him." She said more like a demand.

"Ask nicely," I said because you only get what you want when you are being nice. Am I right? She huffs loudly but gives in, she really wants to talk to Tae huh.

"Fine. Make him talk to me-" I widen my eyes signal that she needs to say the keyword. "-please." She said I smile and turn my head toward Tae.

"Tae someone wants to talk to you," I said tapping his shoulder. He turns to me, I point at Yu-jin. He then turns to her, "What do you want?" He said sound kinda irritated, but oh well.

"Well hello there handsome, mind me sit next to you?" Yu-jin said winking at him.

"No." He answers, makes her dumfounded stand there. "Why? I'm pretty and definitely less irritated than him right?" She said pointing at me at the end of her question.

"Nope, you more irritated, and even if he wasn't sitting there the answer still no." He said coldly, staring at Yu-jin blankly with no emotion. Oh well, she deals with it, I already know in the beginning that Taehyung will never say yes. How did I know? Well, he always likes that, he only sits with the people that he trust and was his friends. Which were like 6 people included me.

Yu-jin just stands there, no words leaving her mouth. Seem like his word really hit hard huh? In this awkward moment, the sound of someone clear their throat was heard. Why because well the class was really quite don't know why it just is.

The noise was next to me, so I again turn my head toward the new boy. I believed his name is Lee Min-Jun (I actually have to go back to find his name). He's facing me, and I definitely sense something was up.

Probably like Yu-jin, but he wants to sit next to me. I'm too used to that look already, he probably thinking 'Who can resist me, I'm so handsome and everyone would be blessed to sit next to me.' I sign that's what happens when you meet so many people with the same thought, you know exactly what they're thinking.

"Now I didn't ask V before asking you, may I sit next to you?" He said with a look that you know too confident. "I just shake my head, these people make my head hurt.

"Well no because I don't want to. Any problem with that." I said, he just stands there probably thinking 'Was that guy just reject my request, I can't believe this I must have heard it wrong'

"Are you sure? This is one in a lifetime thing." He said it sound like he important. "Well of course because sitting next to you is nothing really significant," I said while thinking why sitting with him is a once in a lifetime thing.

He still stands there looking at me with the 'Are you serious?' look. Then the teacher broke the train of our thought by clearing her throat.

"Ummm...Yu-jin and Min-jun, please find another seat to sit, they won't let you two sit there. Hurry up and find a seat, we can't just leave this class without studying anything." She said

They just gave the teacher a small nod, give me and Tae a glare before go sit in the table in front of us.

Skip to lunchtime (because I'm a lazy author too😂)

JK's POV:   
It's finally over, do y'all know how hard it is to sit there and listened to things that you have learned for the nth times. And plus the two pairs of eyes keep glaring as me and Tae just make me super uncomfortable, but I need to act cool ya know so I just keep a straight face and continue pretending to listen to the boring lecture.

I stand up after seeing almost half of the class already leaves. I turn my head toward Tae, who was continuing to read his book which I know was his 5th books this past 6 hours. Yes, he read really fast I know and I envy him because of that. I started to put all my stuff in my backpack until someone tapping my shoulder.

It was Le Min-jun, he was standing there like he was waiting for me to go with him. Which I know was his intention in the first place. I look at him with a confused look and asked him: "Do you need anything?"

"How about you have lunch with me my treat?" He asked me. I just stood there and shake my head reply: "No thank you I already have lunch with V, no need to bother you." I try to answer the politest way ever and let's hope he just walks away. But of course, he wouldn't because who would give up that easy right? not him of course.

"No, I want to have lunch with you." He said more like a demand. Is it that hard to just leave me be these people *smh*

"Well too bad I have lunch with V so ask someone else," I answer back not even try to be nice or anything anymore, these people just don't like sweet-talking ya know so why even try.

And it seems like Tae has enough, so he stands up give Min-jun a cold stare which makes him scare even tho he doesn't show it his eyes tell otherwise.

"Can you kindly go so that we can go have lunch ourselves" Tae said more like a command with a cold voice. The voice that bring shiver to run down your spine. And I can sense that Min-jun feel very idk afraid I guess. He turn his heel and walk out of the class leaving us alone finally.

We make our way to a spot that is surrounded by trees behind the school. Tae said that it's the secret place that he goes to every day to avoid annoying people. And also to eat lunch. I'm a very picky person and no one can cook for me except my mom, Tae, and Jin which is one of my friends, and that's all.

We sit down beside each other, leaning on the tree behind us. Tae takes out the food that he prepares beforehand for us to eat. We just eating in silence, enjoy the peaceful time because we know that it won't last long.

After about 15 mins of silence, we finished our food and now we go to throw away our trash. Also, I want to walk around to know more about this school it seems pretty big I must say.

V's POV  
Me and Koo walking around the school. He looking around with his doe eyes making me coo, like how can a person be that's cute I don't get it. After a couple of minutes of us just eyeing everything, or more like I eyeing him and he eyeing everything else.

A high pitched irritating voice started to yell, more than a group not one. Like why do they have to be this annoying, is paying their attention to their things that hard? Well, I'm used to it by now, it's just that it's so irritated ya know.

The group of girls is now walking toward me, and I am trying to drag Jungkook with me but he just stands still and looking at them. What is he trying to do like it's just gonna be more annoyed than it's already is?

JK's POV  
There is this group of girls who are walking towards us. They're shouting and yelling Taehyung name and I don't like it. It's so annoying like ugh. Taehyung tried to drag me to somewhere, probably to avoid those girls. But me being me, I don't let him.

The girl is practically running right now, probably because they saw that Taehyung wasn't walking away. I really wanna know what they gonna do. Like it's not like they gonna do something stupid in front of Taehyung, right? You know reputation and impression can be a big deal.

Well, the girl finally stopped in front of me. They look very cocky and rude and all of the words in that line. And they probably gonna prove that right now.

"Hey, you there! Get away from our V!" The girl in front said, probably the "leader" of that group of girls. I pretended that I don't get what she means by pointing at myself with the 'me?' face.

The girl seems annoyed, why do people get annoyed so easy I don't get it. But oh well can't do anything about that, and it's fun to push their button.

"Yes! You! Move!" the girl shouts. Wow sooooo scaryyyyy, mommy I'm scared 😱. I just stand there and look at her weirdly.She kinda looks angry, well she's angry but idc because well who cares anyway.

"Well why do I have to move, V doesn't push me away. Unlike you, he's so annoyed by y'all that every time he saw y'all he tries to get away so that he doesn't have to hear y'all fake asses talks." I said

They look dumbfounded, they look so funny. Seem like I did a great job, I proudly walk away dragging Tae with me because it seems like he tries to hold back his laugh and forgot to move.

I dragged Tae to our next class because maybe we find some peace there who knows. When we arrived the classroom is empty. 'Good' I thought, I don't want people around me because it's annoying. Idk why people love the idea of girls and boys constantly chit chat around them or like asking questions more than needed.

We walk to the back of the class, we usually seat in the back because well at least no one will creepily look at us from behind ya know.

Taehyung sit and I plop myself on his lap, gotta tell you the best place to sit in the world is Taehyung laps. It's so comfy and well it's Taehyung so how can you resist right? But his laps are mine except for pets I'm not allowed anyone to sit in his laps. Well, it's mine for a reason and it's because he's mine simple.

We sat quietly for a moment, enjoy the peace as much as we can. He's reading book again and I'm about to fall asleep. Can y'all lame me he's so warm and comfy. As I think that my eyes starting to close and I'm beginning to fall in dreamland.

V's POV   
I was reading my book when I felt the weight getting heavier, and I know what that's means. It's mean that Jungkook has fallen asleep.

(You know when you sleep on someone they will say you get heavier. I know why and I know you too but I can't explain so yeah let's continued)

He looks so cute, his lip turns into a small pout. Omg my uwus, I will die because of his cuteness someday. While I was admiring my Kookie. The teacher walks in.

"Oh Taehyung, why are here so early and who's in your laps?" She asked. This is my least favorite teacher. Why? You may ask. Well, she the bitchy type of teacher (No offense to this teachers if any reading this, but just so you know I don't like y'all well not really because some teachers are very nice. Oh I get sidetrack let's continued) she is probably the youngest out of all, I think she like 25 or something. But still, she is like 9 years older than me, and she constantly hitting on me like what? Know your position miss.

"Well I was just trying to find some peace because there is a group of girls chasing me. And this is Jungkook the new student just came in yesterday and he is my best/childhood friend." I reply quite annoyed at her, and I know she gonna make a commotion and gonna wake my pretty Kookie up so I kindly asked.

"Can you please quite down because my friend tries to sleep right now." She looks at me surprised probably because I let someone close to me and I never talk a lot so this is the first time she heard me talk in a complete sentence.

"Well we gonna start soon so you better wake him up," She said, I know her intention she just wants Kookie to get up from my laps. I know that because it's really obvious and also we have a whole 10 minutes for Kookie to sleep so yeah.

When she saw that I didn't move to wake Kookie up. She starts to get furious, oh well let's hope she doesn't scream, or else Koo will wake up and start yelling and cursing nonstop for interrupt his beauty sleep.

Good things are she didn't do anything, she just keeps quiet and glares at us. The bell about to ring, students started to rush in class. When they walk in the first things they do is stare great. Like can you just ignore us and get in your seat, it's not that hard.

The bell ring and I start to wake Koo up even tho I don't want to. I want him to sleep more, but what can I do anyway. I shake Koo shoulder a little, he whines and clinging into me. That's cute but I have to wake him up.

"Kookie, wake wakey." I whispered, he started to open his eyes and looks up to me and cutely rubbing his eyes.

"Don't wanna huge." He whines and dives back into my chest. Well, this is a problem. I think for a moment and then come up with something.

"Kookie-ah if you don't wake up I won't give you any banana milk~" I whisper, he immediately shot up. Scared me for a moment.

"Nooo~ not nana milk~," he said lip quivering and his doe eyes are now wide open, so cute.

"Then wake up and attended class." I said patting him. The class is now staring intensely at us. I get a small towel that I usually bring with me, wet it with the water bottle, and clean Kook's face. He just sits there and lets me do whatever.

After Koo stands up and walking to the seat next to me. My expression from sweet and soft to cold like ice. I glare at my classmates and teacher, they immediately turn and the teacher start to teach them about science stuff.

S  
K  
I  
P

T  
O

T  
H  
E

E  
N  
D

O  
F

T  
H  
E

D  
A  
Y

JK's POV   
I'm now again standing outside the school waiting for Tae to get the car. We have something important to do right today. Idk what it is that our parent have to fly back to Seoul and books this meeting, we'll let's just see.

I saw Tae car come closer and closer, then stop right in front of me. I open the car door and hop in. Tae drives us to our parent's company, well technically his parent company but my parent will also be there. The drive was silent, the music can be heard from the car radio. It wasn't an awkward one at all, it's a comfortable silence surprisingly.

We arrived, walking in the big entrance. People on both sides bow to us, it feels weird but oh well. We walk straight to the meeting room on the 19th floor. We've been here multiple times to help our parents so it's familiar to me and Tae.

Walking through the glass door of the meeting room. We are now faced facing with our parents. They smile and signal us to sit down on the long table.

"We tell you to come today for a challenge." Tae's dad says "We've been helping you two with the money your whole life. We want to challenge you to start your own company. It can be about anything, you can work together. We just want to test your skill. We gonna check your progress after a year."

"Yes, we want to test you two. The company will be under our names until Tae is 18 because you two are underage." My mom said, excitement lingering in her voice.

"So? What do you two think? Up for the challenge?" This time it's my dad's turn to talk. All 4 of them raised their eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"Sure. Why not?" Tae said, I just love not really know what to think. Tae turned to me "It's gonna be fine baby, we can do it hum?" He said then hug me tightly. I let out a nod and hum agreed with him, I don't have a choice anyway.

Our parents look satisfied, but oh well at least I can work with Tae. "And guess what you two will have to make your own money. We won't take away your clothes and house, we just take away your credit card. So good luck you two." My dad said smile widely, wow can't believe this is my own parent. We pass our credit card to our parents, they smiling like crazy like what the hell.

"Well, we gonna get going now, start to find a job to make money ok?" Our parents said and leave us alone in the meeting room.

" So... What do you think we should do?" I ask turning toward Tae. He shrugs "Idk maybe find a job at the nearby cafe or something. And we need to find multiple jobs because we need to have enough money to buy a company as soon as possible." Tae said with a thinking face, welp he looks hot.

I just nod and we both exit the company, thinking what jobs should we apply to.

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!


End file.
